This invention relates generally to compression methods and apparatus and relates more particularly to methods and apparatus for compressing a mass in at least two coplanar directions.
There exists apparatus for imparting bi-dimensional compression on a mass, such as a workpiece comprised of bar stock. Such an apparatus may include a plurality of interfitting anvils mounted for movement relative to one another along coplanar paths and wherein the anvils define faces which exert compression on the workpiece positioned therebetween in at least two directions in a plane simultaneously. An example of such an apparatus is shown and described in United Kingdom patent application No. GB 2 159 456 A, published Dec. 4, 1985 and naming as a co-inventor the inventor in the instant case.
A limitation associated with the apparatus such as described in the referenced patent relates to the fact that the faces of the anvils are shaped so that the cross-sectional shape of the workpiece compressed by the apparatus is urged toward the shape of a regular polygon having sides of equal length.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for compressing a workpiece along two or more directions in a plane simultaneously wherein the cross-sectional shape of the workpiece is urged toward a shape other than that of a regular polygon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for urging the cross-sectional shape of a workpiece toward a circular shape.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is well-suited for two-dimensional compression testing of cylindrically-walled vessels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for consolidating or sintering a sinterable mass comprised, for example, of metal particles or powders.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a method for sintering utilizing two-dimensional compression which method can be performed relatively quickly.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a method for sintering wherein the strength of the sintered product resulting from the method is enhanced.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a method for extracting liquids, such as juice or oil, from liquid-containing objects, such fruit or seeds.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a method for extracting liquids, such as juice or oil, utilizing two-dimensional compression.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for fracturing solids in two-dimensional stress fields so as to swell materials possessing the consistency of solid polybutadiene containing mechanically rigid particles.
Yet one more object of the present invention is to provide such a method for fracturing materials which is well-suited for accelerating the combustion reaction of solid rocket propellant.